Data storage is a primary function performed by even the most rudimentary computing systems. Data is often stored in binary form (e.g., a string of bits, each of which is either a zero or a one). Binary data can be encoded by using a particular pattern to correspond to individual alphanumeric characters, media, and other digital groupings. However, since humans cannot easily read stored binary data or encoded data, the data is grouped into files, each of which is given a human-readable name. Files are managed by a file system. There exist myriad file storage systems for storing the files upon which the file system is built. For example, some file storage systems directly store files in a local storage disk while others distribute files to one or more remote storage disks. In object storage systems, each file is split into several portions, called objects, before being stored.